


Be Okay

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [64]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Holding Hands, Liam's mom's name is Jenna, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo comforts Liam after his mom is hurt in an attempted mugging.





	Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> For Manon, who wanted "holding hands," "one character comforting the other," and "one character worrying about the other" from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/184063776563/send-me-a-number-along-with-a-ship-and-ill-write) of prompts.
> 
> Here I am attempting to pull myself out of Game of Thrones hell and write some other things. I have missed my boys so hopefully there will be more soon.

The wind blows hard around them but Liam hardly seems to notice. His mind is someplace else. Theo knows where. It's the same place he's been the past few hours. They're both wondering what they could have done differently.

It's different with Liam though. He's been far too quiet. He's barely said a word since Melissa told them they had to leave the hospital room for the night.

Theo knows she was probably hoping Liam would go home and rest. But all he'd done was climb the stairs to the roof of the hospital. He hasn't moved since.

Theo's worried. About Liam. About Jenna. His only comfort was Melissa seeming confident that she was going to be just fine. She'd told them Jenna just needs some rest and that they did too.

“Liam,” Theo says quietly, resting his hand on Liam's shoulder.

Liam turns his head towards him but doesn't speak.

“Maybe we should go inside.”

Liam shakes his head.

Theo sighs, “Come on, Liam. It looks like it's about to storm.”

Liam shrugs, “Let it.”

“Liam…”

Liam glares at him, his eyes flickering from blue to gold then back to blue again. “I'm staying out here. If you're afraid of a little rain you can go inside.”

“I'm just worried about you,” Theo tells him.

“I'm not the one you should be worried about,” Liam mutters, shrugging Theo's hand off his shoulder.

“Jenna is fine, Liam,” Theo says, trying to calm the agitated werewolf.

“She almost wasn't,” Liam says. His shoulders seem to sag as the fight leaves him. “If we wouldn't have been fucking around inside the store and were out there with her this never would have happened.”

Theo reaches out, hesitantly taking Liam's hand. “I know. I keep thinking about that too. But we found. She's okay.”

“I know,” Liam sighs. Theo's surprised when Liam rests his head on his shoulder. “It's one thing to fight werewolves or other creatures. But I don't know how to protect my mom from some human that just wanted her purse.”

“To be fair to your mother, she seemed more than capable of handling herself,” Theo says.

He feels Liam’s smile against his shoulder, “It would have been funny to see that dude crying if he hadn’t just stabbed my mom.”

They fall into silence, both of them going back to their thoughts. Theo’s relieved that Liam doesn’t seem as tense as before. He knows he probably still feels guilty. That’s not something that’s just going to go away. But he’s calmer now. His heart beating at a steady pace that Theo can hear even over the wind howling.

It’s a few minutes later that Liam’s quiet voice breaks the silence that had fallen between them. “Theo?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you stay here with me?”

Theo rests his head on top of Liam’s and squeezes his hand, “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
